


Starfucker

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “Dan-ny,” Steve whined, his fingers digging into the fabric covering Danny’s hips, “can’t I get one tiny hint?”“You’re such a pain in the ass, Steven,” Danny growled, “no hints.”





	Starfucker

**Author's Note:**

> title came from star star by the rolling stones

Groaning softly at the bright light infiltrating the bedroom, Danny hid himself further into the soft blanket and silently cursed the bright Hawaiian sun. It was Saturday and Danny prayed to whatever god out there that Oahu kept their criminals in check today because Danny really,  _really_ doesn’t want to leave the comfort of his and Steve’s bed. Plus, today’s their six month anniversary and Danny has something  _very_ special planned for Steve and he really doesn’t want his plans to be ruined by a stupid call from the Governor.

The sound of Steve’s footsteps coming closer to the bedroom pulled Danny out of his thoughts. He cringed slightly as he shifted himself to a sitting position on the bed. There was a sweet ache in his lower back and hips but the tacky feeling of dried cum and lube between his thighs was less than pleasurable.

Danny looked up at Steve walking towards the bed, coffee mug in hand, and he swallowed down a whimper that was climbing up the back of his throat. Because  _fuck,_ Steve looked absolutely delicious with his sex-mused hair and this bright goofy smile on his face, which never failed to make Danny feel all mushy on the inside.

“Morning babe,” Danny murmured brightly, hungrily eyeing the coffee mug cradled in Steve’s hand. He made grabby hands at the mug which earned him a chuckle from Steve.

“Ah, ah,” Steve said, raising the mug up high in one hand as the other caught Danny’s right hand wrist, “what’s the magic word?”

“It’s too early for this, Steven,” Danny grumbled, pouting slightly as he tried to wriggle out of Steve’s grasp.

Steve _almost_ caved in and gave Danny his coffee when he saw Danny’s face, but he didn’t, “Aw, _c’mon,_ Danno,” Steve sighed exasperatedly, he kept his arm raised as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Okay, fine, I’ll bite,” Danny huffed, “is it please?”

“Hmmm, nope,” Steve said, smirking, “guess again.”

Danny narrowed his eyes and said through gritted teeth, “chicken salad.”

Steve just hummed and lowered the coffee mug into Danny’s waiting hands. As soon as the mug was securely in his hands, Danny greedily took a long sip, moaning in delight as the bitter flavour invaded his taste buds.

“I love you _so much_ , babe,” Danny murmured, placing the mug down on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him close and placing a small, chaste kiss on his lips. Wanting more, Steve slung his arm around Danny’s waist, pulling him even closer as he took control of the kiss. Steve licked into Danny’s mouth, groaning as the flavour of coffee entered his mouth as well.

“Mmmhh, happy anniversary, baby,” Steve whispered against Danny’s lips, his other hand was raking through Danny’s hair.

Humming happily, Danny leaned into the touch, “Happy anniversary to you too, babe.”

“Are you gonna let me in on your little secret you’ve been hiding from me this week?” Steve _tried_ to sound nonchalant but the curiosity and the slightest bit of desperation seeped through in his voice.

Playing with the short hairs at the back of Steve’s neck, Danny grinned, “You’ll find out tonight babe, patience.”

///

This wasn’t the first time Danny got all _‘dressed’_ up for Steve. The first time being for Steve’s birthday – Kono inconspicuously handed him a small gift bag and nonchalantly said: _“I think both you and Steve might like this.”_ And Danny nearly choked on his tongue and his face turned an impressive shade of red when he looked at the contents inside the bag and saw a pair of black lace panties.

But _somehow_ Danny managed to follow through with Kono’s crazy idea and let’s just say Danny couldn’t walk properly for two days after that night and Kono got the world’s best gift basket.

So it wasn’t a surprise to Kono when Danny earlier this week asked her to help him find something special for him to wear for Steve for their anniversary. That day Danny found out how _great_ he looked in red.

///

After trading lazy kisses in bed, Danny couldn’t tolerate the feeling of dried cum and slick anymore and coaxed Steve into showering with him with a promise of a blowjob. They took their time in the shower, much to Steve’s distain but Danny’s blowjob shut him up for a bit until Steve decided that a blowjob wasn’t _enough_ and that he needed _more_ of Danny or he might _die_. So, they fucked in the shower, slow and deep, and Steve watched in awe as Danny beautifully fell apart, muscles trembling, fingernails scraping at the slippery tiles and his quivering voice brokenly chanting Steve’s name like a mantra with every thrust.

When they finally got out of the shower and got dressed, the telltale grumble of both of their stomachs told them it was time for some real food. Steve, being the best boyfriend in the world, told Danny to just sit his pretty ass down and let him make lunch. And Danny didn’t needed to be told twice, he enjoyed sitting on the counter and watching Steve prepare lunch.

After lunch was eaten and the dishes were washed, Steve manhandled Danny up onto the counter and wrapped Danny’s legs around his waist. Before Danny could say anything, Steve was kissing him, hot and desperate.

“Dan-ny,” Steve whined, his fingers digging into the fabric covering Danny’s hips, “can’t I get _one_ tiny hint?”

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Steven,” Danny growled, “ _no hints_.”

“But I’m your _favourite_ pain in the ass,” Steve said, his fingers tightening their grip on Danny’s hips.

“It’s a _surprise_ , Steven,” Danny felt a bit sorry for Steve. The poor man has been trying to figure out what hell Danny has planned for him. But Danny was _not_ going to budge.

///

Later that day, when the sun was setting and both men were pleasantly buzzed from the wine they’ve drinking, Danny pushed Steve inside and told him it was time for his surprise. Danny was slowly losing his mind the entire evening, the feel of satin did wonders for his cock, but Steve’s hands were _much_ better and Danny couldn’t hold out much longer. He just wanted Steve so bad it _hurts_.

Steve allowed Danny to manhandle him into the living room, raising his eyebrow when he was pushed down onto the couch and Danny kept standing. A small smirk was tugging the corner of his lips, he remembered what had happened last time in a scene similar to this. He got a lapful of Danny and the best birthday present in the world.

“Are you gonna put on another show for me, baby?” Steve asked as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.

Danny blushed slightly, biting his lower lip as he toyed with the top button of his shirt. Pushing away his nerves, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes locked with Steve’s heated gaze. When Danny saw the dark and predatory look in Steve’s eyes, it gave him all the confidence he needed as he shook his shirt off and flung it on the recliner. Swaying his hips in an exaggerated manner, Danny began unbuckling his belt, slowly pulling the leather carefully out of each loop. Danny smirked when he heard the frustrated groan that left Steve. Dropping the belt on the floor, Danny broke his eye contact with Steve as he began unbuttoning his trousers.

Steve’s breathing hitched when he saw the flash of red when Danny undid his fly, losing all patience, Steve scooted up the couch and batted Danny’s hands away from his pants, yanking them off and leaned back into the couch.

“Fuck, baby,” Steve murmured, eyeing Danny, specifically the fiery red panties and garner Danny was wearing and Steve went rock hard. Steve admired the view that Danny was putting on for him, his cock was fully hard and made the most tantalizing bulge against the fabric. Delicate satin wrapped lowly on his hips made the most mind-melting contrast to Danny’s pale skin. His golden happy trail disappeared below the waistband of the panties.

“Like what you see, babe?” Danny asked, his confidence wavered a bit – the slight tremor in his voice gave it away – and Steve was _gone._

Steve reached out and grabbed Danny by his hips, pulling him down so he was straddling Steve’s thighs. Danny’s hands cradled Steve’s face and pulled him in for a heated kiss as Steve hooked a finger under the waistband of the panty, pulling it back and letting it snap against Danny’s skin. Danny gasped into Steve mouth and Steve took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Danny’s mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny as if he hadn’t done it a billion times before.

Danny grinded his hips down onto Steve’s, making small, needy moans at the back of his throat. Danny pulled away from the kiss, squirming desperately on Steve’s lap in an attempt to get some more friction. Steve mouth trailed along Danny’s jaw, nipping softly at the skin as his hands landed on Danny’s thighs, roughly squeezing them. Danny’s hands moved to grip Steve’s shoulders as Steve licked and sucked the sensitive skin on Danny’s neck, leaving behind small bruises and teeth marks. One of Steve’s hand trailed further up Danny’s thigh, his fingertips teasingly ghosting over Danny’s straining dick.

“ _Steve,_ ” Danny moaned, thrusting his hips forward, “bedroom, please.”

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Steve nodded.

And by some grace of god, they made it to the bedroom, Steve’s clothes leaving a trail in their wake. Steve pushed Danny down onto the bed and took a moment to just _look_ at Danny.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Danny looked up at Steve and said, “Take a picture, it’ll-”

“Don’t fucking tempt me,” Steve cut Danny off as he crawled onto the bed and on top of Danny, humming in delight when he felt the garner brush against his thigh. Steve ran his hands over Danny’s chest, toying with his perked nipples, making him arch off the bed with a whine.

“Steve, fuck,” Danny groaned as Steve pinched one of his nipples, a spark of pleasure shot down his spine, “stop teasing you asshole.”

“Don’t insult the person who gives you mind blowing orgasms,” Steve chastised, his other hand lightly slapped Danny’s thigh.

“Won’t being having an orgasm anytime soon with all this-” Steve cut Danny off, _again_ , with a bruising kiss while he grinded his hips down onto Danny’s, moaning softly at the feeling of the satin against his dick.

Steve pulled away and sat up, slapping Danny on the thigh to get his attention, “Turn over on your stomach, baby, want to see that pretty ass in the air for me.”

Danny complied with Steve’s orders while Steve reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“ _God,_ if only you could see how pretty you look baby,” Steve murmured, his hand trailing over Danny’s ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

“Only for you, babe,” Danny groaned out, “Want you so bad.”

“Gonna make you feel _so_ good,” Steve whispered, his fingers slipping below the waistband of the panty and pulled it off, tossing in onto the floor somewhere and left the garner as is.

“This ass, Danny, fuck, I just-” Steve cut himself off by sinking his teeth onto one of Danny’s ass cheeks, marking up Danny even more.

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Danny let out a high pitched yelp and his dick got impossibly harder, “you animal.”

Steve just hummed as he pulled away, admiring the glowing red mark on Danny’s ass cheek, “I bet my handprints would look much better, _next time_.”

“I bet they will but you what’s even better? Your fingers, two of ‘em,” Danny huffed out impatiently.

“Bossy,” Steve grumbled, but he followed through with Danny’s demands, grabbing the bottle of lube, opening it and poured some over two of his fingers. Due to their earlier fun in the shower this morning, Danny didn’t need much prep. Steve teasingly pressed his fingers against Danny’s hole, smirking at the frustrated groan he let out. Steve slowly pushed his two fingers into Danny, making the smaller man let out a soft moan. Steve’s deft fingers began prepping Danny until three fingers were moving in and out of him with ease.

“’M good, Steve, c’mon,” Danny moaned.

Steve pulled his fingers out of Danny and quickly slicked himself up. Curling both his hands around Danny’s hips, he pushed in, moaning as Danny’s tight heat took him in. Steve bottomed out when he fully pushed himself in, stilling himself for a few minutes so he wouldn’t cum embarrassingly fast. Steve began moving, setting up a slow rhythm, lavishing in the way Danny felt around him.

Danny began moaning incoherent statements, urging Steve to go faster, harder, and whimpering when Steve moved on of his hands from Danny’s hip, tangling it into his hair and pulled Danny flush against his chest.

“You like this, baby? Gonna make you forget everything but my cock,” Steve whispered hotly into Danny’s ear, grabbing a hold of lobe between his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was the most coherent thing Danny could say as Steve pushed him back down onto the bed and set a deadly pace, thrusting in and out of Danny, hitting his prostate dead on each time.

“C-close,” Danny choked out, his voice high and needy.

“You gonna come like this, baby? With just my dick in your pretty ass and my voice?” Steve asked, his voice low and dangerous. Steve alternated between whispering filth into Danny’s ear and biting and licking his neck, leaving new marks as he does so.

With one final thrust, Danny’s body tensed and he shouted out Steve’s name as he came, spilling all over the sheets and collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore. Danny moaned brokenly, feeling sensitive and wrung out but Steve continued, slamming into him, once, twice, before his hips stuttered and Steve came, filling Danny up.

Steve slowly pulled himself out of Danny and fell down next to him. His arm wrapped around Danny’s waist, pulling him in close.

“You good, baby?” Steve murmured softly, his breath tickling Danny’s skin.

“Mmmhmm,” Danny hummed, resting his head on Steve’s chest, smiling as he felt Steve’s steady heartbeat.

“Can’t wait for my next show,” Steve whispered, his arm tightening around Danny’s waist.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll let you pick it out next time,” Danny hummed sleepily.

And all Steve could do was grin, he was _definitely_ going shopping with Danny next time.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i was bored and this happened. god, i cant wait for june to come so i can do the same bs ive been doing - just w/o the added guilt of not studying  
> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)  
> -emily


End file.
